


【芦笋cp】 PWP

by junyang



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyang/pseuds/junyang
Kudos: 2





	【芦笋cp】 PWP

卢志刚没想到小男友能问出这么直白的问题，可眼下又被堵在墙边无处可去，只得揪住孙博翔的兜帽绳儿下意识地打了个结，顺便露出一个尴尬而又不失礼貌地微笑，殊不知他这副害羞的样子孙博翔怎么都看不够。年轻的身体一如既往地直白炽烈，挤进卢志刚的腿间把他摁在墙上亲的时候孙博翔也没忘记用手将他的头护住。漫长的一吻结束，两个人都有些微喘，卢志刚却突然有些想笑，尽管孙博翔今天穿的是宽松的运动裤，但到底是年轻气盛，经不住撩拨，按照他的话来说就是“小香菇等灯噔～”  
于是……  
孙博翔正在尴尬地时候突然被他的志刚哥来了个反壁咚， 随后他便感受到那人微凉的手顺着裤边摸了进来，“哇哦，有人不乖哦～居然不穿小内内”卢志刚贴在他耳边带着笑意轻声说着。孙博翔此刻就是震惊，十分的震惊，面对这样的志刚哥他简直就是溃不成军，而当卢志刚微笑着缓缓蹲下去的时候孙博翔仿佛听到了大脑里CPU爆炸的声音：  
“你好，小男孩。欢迎来到成年人的世界。”  
卢志刚动作得很慢，他握住小男友的根部，自下而上舔过他的阴茎下侧，然后冲他的龟头轻轻吹了口气，看着它以肉眼可见的速度从半勃到了几乎直立的程度。当卢志刚开始亲吻他的龟头时孙博翔试图放松，让自己表现得不那么粗鲁——虽然他现在想做的就是尽可能深地将自己捅进去。小男友尝起来就和卢志刚想象的一样：干净、带着咸味、并且他妈的美好极了。他没怎么用牙齿，把重点放在吮吸上，让自己的动作显得比较简单——至少现在是这样。他前后摆动脑袋，吮吸着那根完美阴茎的头部（尽管两人年龄差距不小，但身量却相差不大。考虑到这点，对于孙博翔的尺寸，他非常喜欢。）直到卢志刚差不多将孙博翔的半根都吞入了他那湿热的嘴里之后，他们的节奏就稍微变得快了一点：他开始上下快速摆动他的脑袋，吮吸着小男友的阴茎。孙博翔的喘息声逐渐加重，他先是用双手捧住了卢志刚的后脑勺，很快又开始抓住对方的脑袋，向前拉扯。卢志刚并没有退开，也没有哀求他住手，相反的，卢志刚一边吞吐着他的阴茎，一边呻吟起来，这只会让孙博翔想要插得更深，更加用力地去操那张嘴。于是他就这么做了。卢志刚放任孙博翔将他的头发越抓越紧，将小男友吞得越来越深，直到他能感觉到对方的顶端抵着他的喉咙后方。但他并没有被噎到，也没有停下动作。知道是自己的嘴让孙博翔变得疯狂，只是用他的嘴吮吸孙博翔完美的阴茎，就让孙博翔渐渐失控，卢志刚不禁为此感到骄傲。  
孙博翔感受着自己的阴茎持续在那张甜美的嘴里进进出出，喘着粗气，就好像他在跑见鬼的马拉松——因为他的志刚哥被噎住的声音在狭小的储物间墙上四处回荡。快感的进度条很快拉满，高潮来临的那一刻孙博翔真切地感受到了天堂。  
当孙博翔用微颤的手将自己整理好之后才注意到卢志刚坐在地上并没有起来，此刻他正背靠铁架微微喘息，间或一两声咳嗽。孙博翔这才意识到，“志刚哥，你……你吞了……我的……”卢志刚抬眼看着小男友手足无措的样子，就像一只犯错被主人抓了现行的柴犬，浑身僵硬，不由得勾起一个微笑，用有些沙哑的声音说：“知道我们要怎么预防HIV吗？如果发生了刚刚的事情，最好是直接吞下，而不是把它吐出来，因为怕口腔黏膜破损暴露，吐出来会增加再次接触破损风险。而吞下去胃酸会杀死HIV病毒。所以，就当你帮我补充蛋白质喽~”孙博翔看着卢志刚泛着光泽的嘴唇，他必须要知道这人说的到底是不是真话，他必须得弯下身、将对方的舌头吸入自己的嘴里，并在品尝到自己的味道时呻吟出声。那是一种混杂着盐和酒精的味道，带着某种非常甜的滋味，就像在吃草莓。  
“嘶！”一声轻微的痛呼打断了这个吻，“你太粗鲁了，都把我的嘴角磨破了。”卢志刚嗔怪道。两人蹭了蹭鼻尖，“对不起，下次我会注意的。”“还有，我今晚恐怕得系着围裙回家了。”

然后他们回家干了个爽。


End file.
